Pups and an emotional Dalmatian
by pressurized
Summary: A female Dalmatian lives with her owner in a camper and they're both struggling to survive. But when their travel leads them to Adventure bay, will they find a perfect home apart from the camper? And who will they meet while they're in town?
1. The reunion of the siblings

**PUPS AND AN EMOTIONAL DALMATIAN**

 **A/N: Hi, guys. Since my last story is going to end soon, I decided to post another story. This one will feature a family reunion you thought would be after the first story. Also, I remind you that every new character(s) that I put in my stories has nothing to do with the ones owned by other writters and users, they are all improvised for my stories. This is another multi-chapter story, but not as long as the previous two.**

 **And don't worry, I will finish my last story. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE REUNION OF THE SIBLINGS**

In the forest area 30 miles away from Adventure bay was a camper, a vehicle you can live in, sleep in and drive. Inside the camper lives a 28-year old woman whose name was Trixie. She was taking care of a female Dalmatian named Misty. And just now, Trixie was busy cooking some food for her dog. She was done and left the food on the table and was about to walk out when she felt someone tackle her to the ground.

"Did I just smell something good, Trixie?" Misty asked, tail wagging.

"Yeah, but it would be cool if you hadn't startled me like you did." Trixie replied, causing Misty to lick her face and jump off of her.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay, now come on, time for dinner." Trixie said as she put half of the sausages she made in her food bowl.

That night, Misty was preparing to head to bed since she didn't have a dog house. As she was doing that, she felt herself get picked up by her owner.

"Now for a little payback." Trixie smirked before heading to the bed, laying Misty on her back and giving her a belly rub.

"N-no! No! Trixie! Don't… Ahhhahahahahahahahaha!" Misty burst into laughter as Trixie rubbed her belly. She thought Trixie would stop after a minute, but then Trixie moved from rubbing to tickling her all over her body, causing Misty to laugh so hard her face was turning red and she could hardly breathe.

"T-Trixie! Hahaha! Stohohohohohop it! That tihihihihihihihickles! Ahahahahahaha ! Oh, God! I cahahahahahan't take it anymohohohohore! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" She cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

When Trixie finally stopped, Misty was breathing heavily, so she smirked. "Maybe now you know what'll happen when you startle or scare me like you did."

Misty finally caught her breath and smiled at her owner. "Yeah, now I know, it was just like when…" Misty stopped mid-sentence and whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Trixie asked, tilting her head.

"I just remembered how my little brother used to tickle me and vice versa. Sometimes I wish I could've saved him." Misty said sadly.

"Oh, sorry I asked, so you're saying…?

Misty nodded. "Yeah, he's in a better place." Trixie understood.

"How about we get some sleep? We leave for the next city at dawn."

"Good idea, Trixie." Misty said before both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next day at dawn, Trixie woke up with a yawn. She felt around for her dog only to find no one there. She began to worry as she got out of bed to look for her. When she didn't find her outside, her heart began to ache thinking her dog ran away. She was about to go search for her when…

"Trixie! Breakfast!" Came a voice from the inside. Trixie ran inside and sighed in relief as she saw Misty near the cooking area of the camper.

"Thank goodness! I thought you ran away and was worried about you." Trixie said.

"Aww, sorry if I worried you. I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast." Misty replied, lowering her ears.

"It's okay, now let's eat, then we'll be on our way."

After breakfast, Trixie started the engine and they were off. An hour later, they arrived at the town called Adventure bay. They parked their camper at the parking lot in the middle of town. When they got out, Misty stretched and looked at her owner.

"Are you sure we'll find a home this time? I mean , we tried 5 times in Foggy Bottom and nothing." She pointed out.

"I'm sure we will, now I need to talk to the Mayor of this town if he or she can help, you go ahead and have fun, also take this." Trixie replied as she handed the Dalmatian her phone. "Just to be sure you're safe."

"Thanks, Trixie." Misty said.

* * *

While her owner was talking with the Mayor, Misty decided to take a walk in town. As she was walking, she took at look at the Lookout and was amazed by how big it was. But when she passed the pet parlor, she saw a pup walking out. She quickly hid behind the building hoping the pup didn't see her. Luckily, it didn't.

"Hey there, you lost?" Misty jumped as she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see a girl on the window.

"O-oh, hi and I'm not lost, I came over here with my owner." Misty replied.

"Ok, sorry if I scared you, but where's your owner?" The girl asked.

"She's talking with the Mayor for us to get a home here. By the way, I'm Misty."

"Hi, I'm Katie, you can come in if you want, the doors are open."

Misty nodded and entered the shop. She was amazed at the size of the room. Then a cat approached her.

"Oh, hi there." Misty greeted, but instead of an answer, the cat purred and nuzzled her. She even gave Misty a few licks, making her giggle.

"H-hey, that tickles." She giggled as Katie ran over to them.

"I see Cali already likes you. How cute!" Katie cooed as she picked her cat up.

"So the cat's name is Cali?" Katie nodded. "Cool."

"Now, how about a bath for you?" Katie asked.

"Yes, please." Misty replied.

* * *

After getting cleaned and groomed, Misty walked out and headed across the bridge. Upon reaching the other side, she made her way to the tower. She was looking at the top of the tower, so she didn't see a certain poodle walking her way until she bumped into her.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" She whimpered.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going." Replied the poodle.

"Me either." Misty admitted.

"Hey, are you new in town? I've never seen you here before." The poodle asked.

"Yes, my name is Misty." Misty introduced herself.

"I'm Miranda, do you want to meet the others?"

"I would love to!" Misty said excitedly.

"Okay, follow me." Misty nodded and followed Miranda into the Lookout, where she saw the other pups, minus the Dalmatian near the TV.

"Hey, pups! There's someone here I'd like you to meet!" Miranda called out, causing the others to turn off the TV and run over to the two females.

"Hi, everyone, my name is Misty!" Misty said.

"Misty, meet Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and my daughter, Skye."

"Hi, everyone, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Said the other pups.

" Wait a minute, you're a mother?" Misty asked looking at Miranda.

"Yeah. Also, there is one more pup you need to meet, and he should be coming right about…"

"LOOKOUT!" Shouted a voice as the others moved out of the way. Miranda, however, wasn't that fast and a clumsy Dalmatian crashed into her.

"…now." Miranda finished.

"Sorry, Miranda, a banana peel was in my way." Marshall replied.

Misty looked like she was about to faint right there. She couldn't believe who she was seeing. All these years she thought he was dead. She wanted to cry right now. Then, Miranda turned to Misty.

"Oh, and last, but not least, this is…" But the Dalmatian cut Miranda off

"MARSHALL?!" She shouted, causing the Dalmatian to whip his head to the older Dalmatian, gasp escaping his mouth.

"M-M-Misty? Am I dreaming?" He asked in shock.

Instead of an answer, Misty rushed towards him, tears of joy in her eyes and tackled Marshall to the ground, leaving the others confused.

"I thought you were dead! I missed you so much!" Misty exclaimed, licking his face over and over again.

"I missed you too, Misty, but, how did you find me?" Marshall asked. But before Misty could answer…

"You two know each other?"Chase asked.

"Yeah, Marshall is my little brother."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go. Misty and Trixie arrive at Adventure bay, Misty meets Miranda and the pups while at the same time reunites with her brother. But what'll happen now? Did Trixie find a home for herself and Misty? Find out next time.**


	2. An unexpected surprise

**A/N: I see that some readers like my stories. That's why I like my work. Upon finishing this story, I'll start with a next one. What is the next story, you might ask? Well, try to guess. Until then, enjoy this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 2: AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE**

* * *

Needless to say, every pup, minus Marshall and Misty, had their jaws drop upon hearing Misty's words. Thankfully, Ryder wasn't in the room, so he didn't see the female. After Misty explained everything that got the two siblings separated, everyone's eyes went wide.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let me get this straight. My best friend lived with your family before the house burned down?!" Chase asked in shock.

"Yeah, but enough about the past, who was taking care of you, bro? It doesn't look like you pups live alone." Misty asked.

"Oh, our owner, Ryder, adopted me." Marshall simply replied. Then an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Misty, you want to meet Ryder?

"Sure, where is he?

"Upstairs, but you need to take the elevator."

Misty nodded and entered the elevator. Upon reaching the top, she exited the elevator and saw a boy, who seemed to be no older than 10 in front of the screen.

"Hello?" She called out, getting Ryder's attention.

"Oh, hi there, I'm Ryder, and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Misty, nice to meet you."

Ryder then reached out and patted Misty, causing her to wag her tail at the touch. But when he began scratching her behind the ear, she melted and her tail wagged like crazy.

"Oh, yeah, right there!" She exclaimed with a giggle. Then Ryder's pup-pad rang.

"Hold on a second, Misty." Ryder said as he answered.

"Hello, Ryder here."

" _Hello, my name is Trixie."_ A voice came, causing Misty to gasp. _"Was that my dog, Misty with you?"_

"Yes, you're her owner?" Ryder asked.

" _Of course I am, but the reason I called is because I have a big problem, and rumors say you can help with anything."_

"I sure can, what's wrong?"

" _Well, I was checking with the Mayor about a house for Misty and myself, but… um…Well, see for yourself."_ Then the screen turned and Ryder's eyes went wide. The house was on fire and Trixie was still inside the house. _"So, um…Help?"_

"We're on our way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Said Ryder as he hung up.

 _What is he talking about?_ Misty thought before Ryder turned to her.

"Misty, do you want to see something you've never seen before?" He asked.

"Would I?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the other pups were about to head to the beach when their pup-tags went off.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!"

The pups all ran to the elevator, but Marshall ran a little too fast and collided with Rocky. They both crashed into the other pups.

"Um, isn't Marshall supposed to make a wipeout?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, we need only one clumsy pup!" Rubble said making everyone laugh as the elevator went up.

Misty was upstairs when Ryder called the pups, so when they leapt out of the elevator, she could see something different about them. They were wearing uniforms and some sorts of backpacks on their backs.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for coming, pups. I just got a call from a girl named Trixie." Ryder started, and since Misty didn't see or hear what trouble Trixie was in, she was in for a shock. "Trixie was searching for a house to stay here in town and eventually found it, but then the house caught fire, and Trixie is trapped inside."

Misty gasped so loud the others turned to her. One thing she didn't know was what her brother was doing in the PAW Patrol.

"Don't worry, Misty, we'll save her." Reassured Ryder as he scrolled his pup-pad to the following icons:

"Chase, I need you to secure the burning house with your cones. That way we can keep the people away from danger."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Marshall, I need your fire truck, water cannon and hose to put out the fire."

"I'm fired up!" Marshall shouted.

Misty was shocked as she heard her brother say that. _Man, my brother already has a job and can be serious. I'm so proud of him. But I think I'll have some playtime with him after this mission. That is, if he doesn't…"_ Misty paused in her thought, not wanting to think if something bad would happen to her brother.

* * *

Misty was pacing back and forth nervously. They hadn't come back for an hour and she was scared for her brother. Ever since she found out her brother was actually alive, she became afraid that she'll lose him each time he would be sent to a dangerous mission.

"You okay, duddete?" Misty jumped at the voice and turned around to see Zuma.

"Z-Zuma, you scared me! I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!" Misty growled.

Zuma immediately saw that. "S-sorry, I didn't m-mean to." He stuttered timidly.

Misty calmed down, seeing Zuma's face. "Sorry for snapping at you, it's just…" Her sentence was cut off.

"You're worried about Marshall, aren't you?" Zuma asked.

Misty's eyes went wide. "How did you know?"

"Easy, pacing back and forth, your face looks sad, not to mention, you've been looking out the window ever since they left."

Zuma had a point. "You're right. I just can't stop worrying about him. I thought I lost him many years ago and was really depressed. I'm afraid I might lose him for real this time." Misty replied.

"Don't worry, Marshall is strong, he'll be back." Said Zuma and as if on que, the others are back with Trixie behind them. Misty saw her and immediately rushed over and tackled her to the ground, licking her face over and over again.

"Okay, okay, calm down! Hehehehehe! I'm glad to see you too, Misty!" Laughed Trixie as she hugged her pup.

"And I'm so happy you're okay, Trixie!" Misty replied, still licking her owner's face.

"Okay, okay, hehehehe! Just, please get off me! Hehehehehe!" Misty did so without a second thought. "And I saw a Dalmatian in a firefighter suit at that house. Was that your brother you told me about that night?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah. I'm so glad he's alive." She replied, wagging her tail.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Misty witnesses the pups being in the PAW Patrol, finds out cool things about her brother and Trixie is saved. What will happen next? Find out next time.**


	3. Siblings having fun

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 3: SIBLINGS HAVING FUN**

* * *

After the introductions, Ryder decided to let Trixie and Misty stay at the Lookout until they could find a home for themselves. Later, the pups decided to head to the beach with Trixie while Ryder goes to Katie's for dinner since it was already sunset. Only Marshall and Misty remained at the Lookout.

"I can't believe how much you have changed, Marshall. Over these years, you have grown taller, more responsible, and you even have a job. I still remember when you were still shy as a young puppy." Misty pointed out.

"Yeah, time passes so fast, although I wish I was braver back then." Replied Marshall. "But the past is the past, we need to look at the future."

"That's right." Misty said before an idea popped into her head and she turned to her brother with a grin. "Hey, Marshall, do you know how we used to play when we were little?" She asked.

Marshall was confused at first, but after he noticed the grin, he understood.

"Yeah, I've never been able to get you to surrender when we did that." He replied.

"Well, then. Do you want to do it?" Misty asked, ready to pounce.

"You know you don't have to ask me twice." Marshall smirked.

The two rushed at each other really fast. They would tickle each other, and then the winner would be the one who would make his or her opponent surrender through laughter. Each time they would play, they charge at each other. Usually, Misty would win very quickly because of Marshall's thinking of tackling his sister, which would always backfire on him. This time, however, Marshall was ready to make a change. Being with his friends who would tickle fight with him through the years had its advantages. When they were close to collision, Marshall jumped high in the air, surprising Misty as she stopped. Upon landing, he charged at her, but Misty dodged him, causing him to crash into a pile of bags filled with dog treats.

"Now you're mine!" Exclaimed Misty as she rushed and jumped over the bags, intending to tickle the life out of her brother. But as she got to the other side, Marshall wasn't there. Misty was now confused. Marshall would never disappear like that. She then knew he was hiding, so she started to look for him while also keeping her guard up in case Marshall tries to jump from behind.

Of course, she was unaware that Marshall had a sneaky plan: distract her numerous times before he could strike.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty was still searching for her brother. "I know you're out there, Marshall! Come out so I can give you a laugh of your life!" But the only response she received back was a _**whoosh**_ behind her. She turned to see no one there. Misty was now even more confused. Then she heard it again, this time from her right. She got nervous. "Hello? Is someone there?" She asked.

Then, she heard even more _**whooshes**_ , one after the other. She grew even more nervous until she sensed someone behind her.

"M-Marshall? Is that-AHHH!" She screamed as the blur tackled her to the ground, pinning her on her back. She opened her eyes to see Marshall over her, pinning all her paws, not hard to hurt her, but enough so she wouldn't wiggle out as usual.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed, realizing what was going to happen. She tried to wiggle out, but unlike last time, it didn't work. Marshall then positioned himself so his back paws would pin all of Misty's paws while his front paws would do the work. Without warning, he began rubbing Misty's belly so fast, she didn't get a chance to let out a giggle and she burst into laughter.

"Ah! No! No-ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! N-N-Noohohohohoho! Ahahahahahaha!" Misty yelled out in laughter. She was trying to wiggle herself out of his grip, but no luck. Marshall then decided to give her more. He moved one of his paws to Misty's side and began rubbing there as fast as his other paw on her belly. Misty screamed as she laughed even harder.

"Ahhhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nohoho! No mohohohohohore! Ahahahahahaha! Marshall, stohohohohohohop! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Misty cried out, begging her brother to stop as she continued laughing. But Marshall had another way to make even his toughest sister give up. He started shifting his paws everywhere he could, tickling Misty's whole body, causing her to go insane with laughter, and if that wasn't enough, Marshall used his secret weapon: his tongue. While tickling her whole body, he also began to lick his sister's belly, causing her to laugh so hard, her eyes were filling with tears. Realizing she would soon pass out if he continued on, she gave up.

"AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY, OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! I GIHIHIHIHIVE UP, JUST STOHOHOHOHOP! I CAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAKE THIS ANYMOHOHORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed out as she even cried out from laughing so much.

Upon hearing the words 'I give up', Marshall stopped and jumped off of her, leaving her laughing for about 15 seconds before she started to calm down. She was still breathing heavily because of what just happened, but nevertheless she managed to calm down.

"I… can't believe it. You won." She finally said.

"Yeah, I did. I hope I wasn't too hard with you." Marshall replied.

"Too hard? You were amazing. But I must know. How did you manage to catch me off guard?"

"Last time I tried rushing, you would use your strength to your advantage and pin me to the ground. So I thought I would try an indirect approach." Marshall explained.

"Yeah, but when I arrived where you fell, you weren't there. And all those _**whooshes**_. Were you doing that?" Misty asked.

"Y-yeah, I did. I used my tactic called *quiet as a mouse*." Marshall answered.

"Oh, so you used stealth to get me? But where did you learn all these tricks?"

"My friends. We would sometimes have a tickle fight, and Chase would always win."

Misty smiled and immediately hugged her brother. "I'm glad I found you, bro. I love you."

"And I love you too, sis." Marshall said before both of them went to Marshall's pup-house. While Marshall fell asleep immediately, Misty looked at the stars.

 _Thank goodness Marshall is alive. After our family fell apart, I lost contact with almost everyone. I won't let my brother get hurt ever again._ She thought to herself as she soon fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And with that the story ends. Hope you enjoyed every moment. The last thing Misty said was pretty interesting. What does she mean by 'lost contact with almost everyone'? You'll find out eventually, but for now, bye. Take care, fellow writters**


End file.
